GrimmsDePytheLover
GrimmsDePytheLover or Queen Taco by her subjects, or Taco by her friends, is a 2015 introduced user. I have many, many, MANY OC's and unfinished fan fiction. She is probbally blabbering about star wars or doing nothing with her life what so ever. or Grimms Master, or called Grimms by the second generation H.I.V.E and Titans, is the daughter of Jinx and Cyborg. Actually named Trixie Catherine Borgington, Grimm Master is her code name and the one she chose to be called. Grimms wishes she could use her magic and power for good. Warning: I do us words like "Badass" sometimes so bewhere of cursing, okay? Also, Grimms is a bit messed up, so she may act like a crazy person. About the fabulous me Real Name: What ever it is, I just don't know. I look way older then I am because of my height, I act way younger then I am (I can't sleep without my stuffed bear), but I want to be treated older then I am. i just don't know. Age: Well, at disney world I'm an adult. But i act like a child. I'M A TIME PARADOX! Gender: Derpette/female Nationality: I'm what you call a mutt, thank you very much. But as far as I know, I'm 25% Swedish and 12 1/2% Italian. Some where I'm german, danish, english, and I think french? IDK. When three of your great grandparents are immigrants and the other goes back to colonoly times, you don't really know. Interests: Ever After High, The old MLP, Grimm Brothers, Fairy Tale, Bears, eating tacos, reading old post on role-plays, looking at gender bent disney characters, Bad Blood, and shipping. Favorite Characters Ever After High: Faybelle Thorn, Maddy Hatter, Poppy O'Hair, C.A Cupid, Darling Charming, and Rosabella Beauty. Favorite Movies: YOU REALLY WANT TO HERE THIS LIST? It's like a million 80s movies.... Top Gun, The Gonies, GHOST BUSTERS, Ghost, West Side Story, The Little Mermaid, Star Wars, Disnye Movies, pixar movies, and National Treasures.. i watch alot of movies with me dad. Me Likes: Tacos, Womans Rights, History, Bears, Doctor Who, Back to The Future, Steven Universe, anything Sci-Fy in general, Fairy Tales, Chicken, and blaming things on politics. Me Dislikes; Donald Trump, when people don't believe dat Donald trump is a duck, when people sit there and whistle, don't listen to you, or blabber on about politics. Grimms Personality My personality is very broad, I act like a million different people. To some I am very happy and talktive, to some I am shy and inscure, to some I'm the pop culter/scy-fy queen, to some I'm a full tomby, to some I'm a girlly girl, to some I'm just a weirdo. All of the above is correct. I'm just a really hyper girl who ADD medicine isn't working because lets be real, nothing can stop me from doddling on my math. I'm sorry Ms. Marrama and Mrs. Bizzell. I'm the chlice somewhat rich girl from up the street who is always talking to herself, walking on fences, talking to animals, climbing roofs, watching disney movies, Star Wars, Obsessing over Han Solo and Aladdin, being awesome, flying, and collecting movies. Oh wait, that isn't a cliche at all. Not. Eve. Close. Appearance Hm. Dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and freckled pale skin. My skin color changes due to sun light very easily, and if you look at any of my pictures taken in spring break, I am pale as snow. Swedish gene, according to my mom. Me During Holidays: Me During New Year: I'm the girl who is on her computer and falls asleep at ten, then wakes up at three and yells IT'S NEW YEAR! HAPPY NEW YEAR! And some family memeber is just like: "Yo, *Insert Grimms' real name here* its three am! GO back to sleep" Me During Valentine's Day: Everyone is all in love and i'm just standing there like yo, have a nice day. I'm also the one awing over fictional characters. There might be a millions of pees awing over me with chocolate and i'll just be standing there saying "Oh I wish Indiana Jones was real. Why doesn't Han Solo exist? Are Time Lords real cause i really need a ninth doctor". I'll probably eat the chocolate but i don't really care. Original Characters Royals * Elizabeth Nimble, daughter of Mary from Mary had A little Lamb and Jack B. Nimble: A animal loving commoner who wishes to be a princess. * Lucky Eyes, son of Three Eyes from One Eyes, Two Eyes, and Three Eyes: A trickster and creepy dude, Lucky is ready to one up is cousin. * Violet Liddel, daughter of Alice's older sister from, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland: Proper and kind, Violet is the perfect image of royalty, despite not being one * Princess Common Sense, daughter of Queen Pure Rhyme from The Phantom Tollbooth: Perfect as a princess can be, C.S is also the bossy to be queen. * Victoria "Tori" Tortoise, daughter of the Tortoise from The Tortoise and The hare: A day dreamer who hopes that one day she can win. * Hailey Hare, daughter of the Hare from The Tortoise and The Hare: The self centered hare, Hailey thinks that losing one race won't set her back. * Brenda Dancer, daughter of the second dancing princess from, The Twelve Dancing Princess: Dancing since she was two, Brenda looks forward to her destiny. * Rosa Dearg, daughter of the Red fairy: Happy cheerfull, and all around a bright shade of red fairy * Emily Gale, niece of Dorothy from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz: A shy girl who can't wait for adventure * Peeta Wolf, next big Bad wolf: A wolf who doesn't understand feelings for humans or half humans... ;3 * Adam Charming, son of the Prince from The Little Mermaid: A royal with doubts regarding his friend and himself. * Bob Smith, son of Milo from The Phantom Tollbooth '': A dude who thinks life is just too boring and really needs the tollbooth now. * Daniella Adagio, daughter of the fourth dancing princess from ''The 12 dancing princesses. ''A writer with two left feet, Dani is a royal just to pursue rebel passions after her destiny. * Eric Charming, next Beast in ''Beauty and The Beast: A prince who has fallen head of heels with his friend and his destined love. * Kristine Kringle, daughter of Santa Clause/Kris Kringle: A Dramatic girl who wants everyone to believe that her dear old dad exists. * Liberty Books, daughter of two narrators: A talktive girl who loves bardging in on places narrating like her father (A Narrator from Grimm's Tales) and mother (A Narrator from HCA's tale) * Callula Mouse, sister to the three blind mice: A mouse who lives by her word, even if it means losing her dear tale. * Hilda Swanson, daughter of The Ugly Duckling: A swan who doesn't care about her looks, but making others beautiful. * Finn Kvinde, grand daughter of the Finn Woman from The Snow Queen: An adventurous girl who thinks that small roles can lead to big adventurers. * Miley Grimm, daughter of Milton Grimm: A bossing girl who is thinks she is perfect in everyway and thinks peeps compare her to Apple. * Ethan Knightly, next Knight in The 12 dancing Princess: A dude whos true love is his destined match, but she hates him and he can't say her name right. * Milla Miller, daughter of The Millers Daughter from Rumpelstiltskin: A spoiled princess who believes everyone is to come at her every bec and call. * Cardien Solider, son of a Card Solider from Alice's adventures in Wonderland: A solider who deeply wishes to serve his princess and go back to wonderland. * Fastest Charming, son of a king charming: A prince who is fast as lightning but slow in understanding romance. * Darl Charming, son of a king charming: A dude who broke C.S's heart for the seventh time and probably got a mild concussion when Poem punched him. * Arthur Knight, son of A Knight in Shinning Armor from various tales: Shy, lonely, and all around not a knight, Arthur just doesn't want to let his parents down. * Fayetta Toothson, daughter of the Tooth Fairy: A Grimms' EAHSona who thinks being a royal will earse her epilepsy, she also won't risk being POOFED cause she has more adventures to have.\ * ??? Scrooge-Charles, daughter of Fred. * Jillian Bucket, daughter of Jill from Jack and Jill.: An inventure who wants her story to get of with quickly and happy she has a small tale. * Antia Savior, daughter of the Ant from The Ant and The Grasshopper: A little ant who will stand tall and be the smart one in a field of dummies. * Bearda Bar-Prinze, next Bear prince in Snow white and Rose Red: A girl from a little kingdom who neve thought she would find herself in a story. * Mary-Qwenth Machen, daughter of Marlinchen from The Juniper Tree: A girl who loves her cousin deeply but doesn't want to go poof and puts her self in front of her family. * Townsley Mouse, son of the Town Mouse from The Town Mouse and the Country: A mouse who lives in a world of technology and just wants to sit back and relax * Courtney Mouse, daughter of the Country Mouse from The Town Mouse and The Country Mouse: A country girl at heart who can't wait to see what the modern world is like. * Acela Card, daughter of an ace card from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland: ??? * Jake Hill, son of Jack from Jack and Jill.: A clumsey dude who is prone to infection. * Thread Heason, daughter of Prof. Rump Adopted TBA Rebels * Taylor Grimm, daughter of Giles Grimm: A thoughtful writer from the real world. * Willamina Rabbit, daughter of The White Rabbit's daughter (not related to Bunny): The not so wako wonderlandian * Dora Mouse, daughter of The Dormouse from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland: ''The small but caring dormouse. * Martin Gothel, son of Mother Gothel from ''Rapunzel: ''The abnoxious weak little wimp witch dude. * Eve Nimble, daughter of Jack B. Nimble: A rebel. just a badass rebel. * Uno Eyes, daughter of One Eyes from ''One Eyes, Two Eyes, and Three Eyes * Raini Whether, daughter of the whether man from The Phantom Tollbooth * Princess Poem, daughter of Queen Sweet Rhyme from The Phantom Tollbooth * Prince Mccurse, son of the wizard from The Frog Prince * Abelia Knight, daughter of The First Dancing Princess from The 12 dancing Princess * Pumpkin Oráiste, daughter of the Orange Fairy * Brittney Obtenirchat, daughter of The Miller's youngest son from Puss in Boots * Wicked West, daughter of The Wicked Witch of the West from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz * Foxy Grapes, daughter of the Fox from The Foxy and The Sour Grapes * Wilma and William Wonka, twin children of Willy Wonka from, Charlie and The Chocolate Factory * Amy Capulet, next Isolde from Tristian and Isolde * Adara Сын, daughter of Fire Son from, Snow Daughter and Fire Son * Veronica Shells, next princess in The Little Mermaid; * Jewel Diamonds, daughter of the younger daughter from Diamonds and Toads * Jaiden Toad, son of the older daughter from from Diamonds and Toads * Aurora Glänzend, daughter of the kind sister from Mother Holle; * Gerald Constantine, son of Gerda from The Snow Queen * Symphony Soloway, daughter of the Nightingale from The Nightingale * Daughter Goose, daughter of Mother Goose * Cloud White, son of Snow-White from'' Snow White and Rose Red'' * Freedom Pan, next Peter Pan in Peter and Wendy * Water Drops, next Tinkerbell in Peter and Wendy * Quinn Feathers, daughter of a Pegasus * Sharpay "Jazzy" Hook, adopted daughter of Captain Hook from Peter and Wendy * Fabulous Charming, daughter of a king charming and next princess in The Frog Prince * Fearless Charming, son of a king charming and next prince in Rapunzel * Queenie D. Beast, daughter of Prince Darling from Prince Darling * Mia C. Mirror, daughter of the magic mirror from Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs * Paperina Danser, next Paper Ballerina in The Steadfast Tin Solider * Bambina Rock-a-Bye, daughter of the baby from Rock A Bye Baby * '' Spindle Heuson, daughter of Prof. Rump * Rhoda ??? * Marry Jones, the next Scrooge * Grace Hopson, next Grass Hopper in ''The Ant and The Grasshoper * Nita-Lillian Kol, daughter of Nils from Messing with Trolls Neutral * Golden Eyes, daughter of Two-Eyes from One Eyes, Two Eyes, Three Eyes * Alison Wonderland, daughter of Alice from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland * Kammie Boots, daughter of Puss in Boots from Puss in Boots * Scout South, daughter of Glinda the witch of the south from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz * Scardy Lion, daughter of the Cowardly Lion from The WOnderful Wizard of Oz * Rowan Jo Mahogany, daughter of The Red Queen from Through The Looking Glass * Empress Lokket, daughter of the Emperor from The Emperor's New Clothes * Alfred Elfin son of an elf from The Elves Dance * Bera Bar-Prinze, next Bear prince's sister in Snow White and Rose Red * Carol Sing, daughter of the little carol boy from A Christmas carol * Grace Shoelady * Olga Dame, daughter of The Dame from Baa Baa Black Sheep * May Ster-Woolsen, daughter of The Master from Baa Baa Black Sheep * Roybels * Diamond East, daughter of The Wicked Witch of the East from The Wizard Of Oz * Annie Resenärer, daughter of one of the three travelers from Stone Soup * Carmen Worn, daughter of the third dancing princess from The 12 dancing princess * Oil Tin, son of The Tin man from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz * Princess Eschangier, daughter of the Prince from The Prince and The Pauper * Fierce Charming, son of a King Charming * Turquoise T. Fairy, daughter of the Blue haired fairy * Alfreda Elfin, daughter of an elf from the Swedish fairy tale, The Elves Dance * Terry Tone, daughter of the fiddler from The Wonderful Musician * Stephanie Grimm-Djinn, daughter of Aladdin from * Caltha Reine, daughter of the yellow queen * Isabelle Fischer, daughter of the fisherman from The Fisherman and his Wife * Carly Hammer, daughter of the Carpenter from ''The Walrus and The Carpenter '' Dat weird peep in the corner who is smart and hasn't chosen anything Snowphia Isogsnø Up-Coming OC'S (that aligment have not been decided) Joint Projects Harry Walsh, joint project with Scythe Sasin Carla Concolor, joint project with Scythe and SabineOfTheForce Adults, * Whitney Rabbit, mother of Taylor and Willamina * Mary Nimble, mother of Elizabeth, Eve, and Dawn * Mother Gothel, mother of Martin * Queen Sweet Rhyme, mother of Poem * Queen Pure Reason, Mother of C.S * B.B Bear, just the grown up Baby Bear * Diane Danser, mother to Paperina * William Danser, father of Paperina Siblings * Dawn Nimble, younger sister to Elizabeth and Eve; Daughter of Jack b. Nimble and Mary * Younger sibling to C.S * Rocky Rock-a-Bye, C.C Rock-a-Bye, and Rockman Rock-a-Bye, step-siblings to Bambina * Rockette Rock-a-Bye, half sister to Bambina Next Generation Students aka the children of my oc's * Lucy F. Walsh, daughter of Harry Walsh and Carla Concolor; Also owned by Scythe and Sabine * Some Sense "S.S." Charming, daughter of Princess Common Sense and Handsome Charming; Also owned by Sabine * Rhythm Sasin, daughter of Princess Poem and Scythe Sasin; Also owned by Scythe * Smileantha Charming, daughter of Smilephena Princess and Fearless Charming;Also owned by Sabine and Cerise * Tiffany and David Gothel, children of Taylor Grimm and Martin Gothel * Tina Dansefast and Tinny Dansefast; Co-Owned by sabine * Gallant T. Charming, brother to S.S;Also owned by Sabine * Katana Sasin lil sister to Rhythm * Rap Sasin, lil brother to Rhythm * some other dude with the last name sasin that i got now idea what to name so idk. * Tulip Knightly, daughter of Ethan Knightly and Abelia Knight * Evelyn Nimble, adopted daughter of Eve Nimble; No she has no father because for those who know Eve would problem know Eve would never marry. * Up For Adoption *Flint Oz Rommies Pets * Drawy, Taylor's pet cat * Feather Pen, Daniella's pet raven * Latey, Williamina's pet Rabbit * Picasso, Paperina's pet elaphent * Mr. Puffer McPuffersen Candy cane William Jake Penguin, Poem's pet Penguin * Teacup, Dora's pet caterpiller Dragons * Sir Stanza, Poem's dragon * Fierce Flyer, Taylor's Dragon * The Ninth Dragon, Fayetta's dragon * Poplynn, Stephanie's dragon * Ashes, Paperina's dragon * Rojo, Rowan's dragon My Very Akward relationships with humans and if you aren't on here be happy Family Gosh I don't know who my family is. Are we going with the waked up universe? Okay where going with the waked up universe. BEWHERE FOR CRAZINESS. My father is Anakin Skywalker, my mother is Padme Amidala, my sister is Leia, my bro is Luke Skywalker, I'm related to lyra some how, my niece is Rey, my daughter is poem, my other daughter is named Leia-Rose, my son is Luke-Tyler, my other son is Ben and I killed him in the seventh movie. In the future theres like rhythm and katana and like somebody named Leia Solo who is not my sister. IDK me and sab made this wako universe. Friends Probably my best friends here are Scythe, Sabine, and Kitten. We all basicly just ask weird in chat, me and sabine plan some universe in PM and ignore whatever is going on in real chat, kitten and i do something involving the friendship of tacocat (Friendship of me and her, obviously), and I constantly poking Scythe while talking randomly bout pythe and something about DP. Other amazing peeps Kayjay, AmaZe, Nyx, Mish, Jk, Woot, Jabber, Lagoona, Beauty, Vin and Bel. A few i had a rough start with, but that's gone now. IRL, theirs P. Chip, Rose, Lasya, Manasvi, and Cat. IRL, I am in this trio we call the diamond gems, and the members are ME (of course), Lasya, and Goldenflame0231. Now that I think of it, Lasya, Golden(idk if she wants her name said XP), and me remind me of Poem, Eve, and Tay. I'd think I'm Eve, cause I'm the badass, over-protective, screw-rules, tom boy. Golden is like Po because golden just STRIVES FOR PERFECT. Her parents expect so much from her it annoys me. AND I HAVE NEVER MEET THEM. Lasya is like Tay because she's just that crazy one and the Green Kangaroo (The Green Kangaroo is her nickname :3) Romance Lasya got me engaged to Han Solo. *tapes figure on arm in a skeptical way*. And she's planning the wedding. Like she's got the food, the wedding is at castaway key for whatever reason. But yeah me and han solo are getting married <3. BACK AWAY SISTER I SMUGGLED, THE SMUGGLER! yeah i'm pretty waked up. Pets everything is scared off me. Eniemes YOU. Nah, my enemies are that walmart employ, kylo ren, dream works, and the orthodotist. Sad life. Ships Those ships we just call ships aka the romantic ones even if there is no romance between two characters. * Pythe: Oh man I love it. We do you think I changed my user name to "GrimmsDePytheLover"? This ship is just too cute, I mean who would think in a million years these to would date? TBH NOT ME! The characters are different from each other in huge ways, one is the voice of reason, one is... one is just weird. ship isn't that cute mushy ones, it's basically that funny one where the characters just act like friends and are just wako. At Least, Poem is. Pythe is life, dude. It's like red velvet cake, at first your like why the pluto does this exist, and then you love that cake. That is a very fair comparison. Because Cake is delicious and Pythe is awesome. Just please not eat Pythe. I don't know who you would do that but I guess it would involve mixing Rhythm with my username. I ship this so badly no one will ever understamd * Serarina: You know those OC's that are all rebelling at hate there future sole mate? Well these two are NOT like that! The Dancer Rina and the Tin Girl Sera, these two are per. SERARINA IS SO CUTE I JUST GOTTA SAY. While the two may (MAY, there not because of Tina and Tinny <3) be the death of each other, it's weird. * Abhan: Another Destiny x Destiny Ship, while Ethan is madly in love with Abelia she kind of hates him but in a romantic (grimms what the hex did you just write) * Taytin: Two different people. A Dorky Wizard, and A Weird Author.This ship makes you wonder what is going on inside Grimms head. * Fayphanie: A ship between Grimms EAHSona and the oc that is kind of the daughter of her? Oh well, these two a nice ship to sail * Grimbert: A ship between a user and an OC? If you thought Pythe and Taytin were crazy ships, heres one to top that off. Sure it's a rocky relationship because Herbert is going on a date with my EAHSona and I got Aladdin, but still any ship with MIG in it is WONDERFUL! Friendships/Broships whats the differance producer? * Eveoem: Kind of an old ship, but it was like the first friendship I had. Eve and Poem. Hm what did we get ourselves into? Eve is, well the rebellious, adventure and Poem is too.... But Poem is more ditzy and airhead while is Eve more "Lets kick some butt!" and my kind of badass. Yet, the two are weirdly best friends even tho Eve can get pretty annoyed with a lot of stuff Po is doing... Eve is mostly annoyed with the fact that Pythe exists and basically thinks Eveoem is the only ship Po should be in. Besides others. * Poem Sense: Once upon a time, this was a ship. And I guess I ship it still. This was like a friendship otp for me. Poem and C.S yeah. Newbies who shipped pythe and know C.S and Po don't get alone won't get this. But way before Pythe was official a ship as in we gave it a name, this was a ship. So Yeah. That was a while ago... The good ol' days.... * Martin x Prince: Now, a good majoirty of you guys will ask WHO THE HECK ARE THEY? Well these guys are like in my first five ocs (Taylor, Willamina, Dora, Martin, then Prince) so they're kind of old. But these guys are bros. (the fallowing is for when i revamp them) Marty McFly is the dude who likes a certain odd girl but Prince is like yo. (I want to ship them as a SHIP i think it would be so cute~ Cuter than Taytin~) * i think thats it TOP TEN OC RIVAL SHIPS We invented this in chat. Will CeriseKitty3030. 10. TBA 9. TBA 8. TBA 7. TBA 6. TBA 5. TBA 4. TBA 3. TBA 2. Hmmmmm.... I just go with what Cerise Kitty said with Page and Poem being rivals :3 Though I don't see Po hating anyone. 1. Common Scythe: Come on, she hates him. And everyone noes this. Scythe, i don't really know. Other Hailey Hare and Fastest Charming: Gosh blame A Prince and A Hare. She almost KISSED HIM TOP TEN CANON CHARACTER SHIPS!!!!! Na too lazy Don't really care about shipping them To-Do List * Work on Jillian Bucket. * Dragon Games designs for Paperina, Taylor, Stephanie, Fayetta, Poem, and Rowan Jo. * Work on Ashes; Create Cotton Candy, Fierce Flyer, Faylette, Popplynn, and Rojo. * Work on the fallowing outfit for a good majority of my characters: ** Basic, Legacy Day, Getting Fairest, Hat-Tastic Tea party, Mirror Beach, Wave 2, Throne Coming, Spring Unsprung, Sugar Coated, Fairest on Ice, Through the Woods, Way too Wonderland, and fan made line *Pets *Art for my main crew *Work on Violet Liddel *Organize James Bond Movies *Art for none-basic for my main crew and minor crew. *Watch all disney + pixar movies i have *Make Parents and siblings *Create + Work on Anita after finishing Violet. *Work on C.S Oc's i'm working on * Violet Liddel * Tiffany Gothel * Jake Bucket * Common Sense. * David Gothel Quote please note the possible cursing. Random Fun/Weird/Grimms what da facts * Well, it's pretty obvious where GrimmsDePytheLover came from. I am grimms, i like using De, Dat, ect, and I am a pythe lover * Despite the fact I wish for no romance in my life, I love shipping characters and writing romantic parts in books. * I have photobomed quite a few pictures here. My arm was in the pic of Bear, My hair was in a pythe pick, and my arms are in my uses pic. * I think I'm "I-like-fictional-characters-of-all-genders". * I have the quizes to prove it, and Han Solo is mine. ** And Aladdin ** And Indiana Jones ** And The Nineth Doctor (everyone seems to like the 10th or somewhat the 11th so i get the nineth in a universe where the doctor didn't regenerate and is still alive!) * A common way I make OC's go like this: ** Step 1: Create a character concept. ** Step 2: Make them something that is a big thing in that universe (EX: A droid in the SW) ** Step 3: Give 'em a tragic backstory and/or lost ** Step 4: Have them meet up with main characters of what ever universe ** Step 5: Make your other characters off of that. ** I did these steps for Taylor Grimm. A good hand full of my ocs have some connection to her, whether it is their sisters friend's teacher's daughter's roommate's friend's, or something else. ** I also did this for my SW's oc, Lyra. She is a droid, the only type ever made. Her planet was blown up by the empire. She meets Leia, Luke, Han, Chewie and da rest after the battle of Endor. My other characters I have build off of her. Her owner, and people from her planet. Category:Driver